Kiss Me at Midnight
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: As the clock struck midnight she gave him a kiss on the lips. It was his birthday after all. Somnus birthday fic. One-shot Somnus x Aera


Since it was Somnus' birthday yesterday and I wanted to write another Somnus x Aera where there's no Crystal or oracle. Just two normal kingdoms.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, she gave him a kiss on the lips. It was his birthday after all.

"Happy Birthday Ardyn, my love" she smiled.

"Thank you Aera" his brother thanks her with a kiss on the cheek.

It bored Somnus seeing his brother and his fiancé getting all lovey dovey as he swirled the wine in his glass. He got up from his throne chair, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would barf from their display of affection.

"Well brother," he said loudly so the attention would be on him "I wouldn't want to disrupt your night with your fiancée. So, I will head up to my chambers now" he bowed tilting all of his torso with a bent arm to his center.

"Come now Somnus! The night is still young, fill your glass and join us!" Ardyn laughed.

Somnus raised his head "I couldn't brother, not when there's a young lady warming my bed as we speak" he smirked.

He noticed Aera flinching as she looked down, gripping on Ardyn's arm. He knew she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

"Somnus we do not need to hear about your private life in the bedroom" Ardyn sighed; it was annoying when his brother said vulgar things like that. "Though you are right, it's bad manners to keep a lady waiting."

Somnus bowed again before heading upstairs to his room. Ardyn shook his head, he wasn't sure when his brother would mature. "He needs to hurry up and find someone to wed to end his multiple affairs," he deeply sighed, "Don't you agree my dear?"

Aera slowly loosened her grip on his arm before looking up at him, giving him a fake smile "of course my love"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Somnus watched from his bed as the sun began to peak from behind the mountains. He took a drag, slowly exhaling the puff of smoke, lingering in the air.

He thought about last night and how the girl he brought to his room matched his skills. Even though they went at it until just recently, their loud moans and banging echoing into the neighboring rooms – he still imagined it was another blonde female who was filling up the room with her voice.

He sighed putting out his cigarette stub on his already filled ashtray. He got up revealing his naked body as he prepared to get ready for a long day of celebrating his brother's birthday.

There was a knock on his door, and without thinking on who it might be he told the person to enter. If it were a servant, it would be nothing new for them to see him unclothed, and if it was a young maid well, it was still early for him to kill some time.

His back was facing the door when the person entered. He smirked when he heard a gasp behind him, instantly recognizing that gasp anywhere. It looks like he was going to enjoy himself a little bit more this morning.

"Do you like what you see Lady Aera?" he teased turning to face her. He chuckled at her trying to avoid looking at him as she fiddled with her thumbs. She was wearing a white silk nightgown that clung to her skin; her cheeks were flush as if she was wearing makeup.

"You're acting as if you've never seen all of _this_ before" he gestures at his body as he walks towards her. He roughly pulls her towards him pressing his lips against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to moan giving an opening for Somnus to insert his tongue. He felt her loosening up as she rubbed her thumb against his upper arm.

He broke the kiss before it could go any further; as much as he wanted to ravish her, he knew he wouldn't be able to give her up before Ardyn woke up. Her eyes were already clouded with lust, her lips trembling from lack of contact. It took every ounce of strength for him not to pin her on his room's tiled floor.

"So, what brings you to my chambers so early in the morning?"

"I... I wanted to know... if you really had someone up here with you" she mumbled.

"Well seeing how you were occupied in keeping my brother company I had to make do."

"Ohh" was all Aera was able to say. She knew she had no right to say whom Somnus slept with, especially seeing how she was having an affair with him.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

It felt like the Astrals were laughing at her the day they met when they were teens. Her father told her that she was to be wed to the Caelum's son to bring good fortune for their lands. Being the dutiful daughter she is, she peacefully obeyed her father's wishes and instantly moved into the Caelum palace. When she arrived, there was no one to greet her. Looking around for a while, she finally found a young man asleep under a tree.

He was the handsomest man she had ever seen. The sun's rays peaked through the branches highlighting his onyx black hair. He wore a flowy white tunic top with dark pants and black boots. She walked carefully noting the sword by his side, not wanting to startle him and end up on the receiving end of his blade.

"Excuse me sir" she called out with no response. She didn't know if she should try again or go look somewhere else. Before she made a choice, she heard the man stirring.

"I was enjoying that nap," he groggily said as he sat up. He scratched the back of his head before noticing Aera standing there. "You must be the princess father mentioned."

"Your father? Then are you?"

He got up and gracefully bowed to her, "Somnus Lucis Caelum, princess"

In that moment something just clicked between them. They walked around the garden learning about one another for a few hours, laughing at the jokes and silly stories they were telling.

To this day she still doesn't know what led to the next thing. One moment they were laughing at one of Somnus's childhood stories, the next Somnus lead her to a secret part of the garden where the sylleblossoms reaches up to their knees. She found herself following him down lying on top of him, hidden from the rest of the world. She gazed into his deep blue eyes as he rubbed his rough thumb across her soft lips.

Without any hesitation she smashed her lips on his. She moaned as she moved her hands underneath his tunic and felt up his torso. One by one articles of clothing were taken off as they made love on the garden's floral grounds with the setting evening sun as their only witness.

Aera was unsure on what to do so at first seeing how this was her first time, especially since they were in such a public area. Though she figures this was her future husband anyways and allowed herself to be taken by him.

They laid down on the grassy field, Aera cuddling on Somnus when they heard the bell ring five times.

"Oh my goodness it's late!" Aera panicked. She frantically searched for her garments she tossed without a care earlier as she mentally kicked herself on her bad manners. Somnus chuckled at her reaction and kissed her, calming her down.

"Take your time. Once you're ready, go through those doors, that's where you will greet my father."

"What about you?" she asked clenching her dress against her bosoms.

"I will be going ahead to let my father know we lost track of time admiring the gardens" he assures her as he pulled up his pants, buckling them back up. He quickly finished getting dressed and gave her a quick peck on the lips "meet you inside".

She couldn't help but smile as she brought her fingertips to her lips. She quickly put on her clothes dusting off any dirt that got on it. She took a deep breath and walked towards the doors.

"Princess Aera, lovely to finally meet you!" the King enthusiastically greeted her with a hug.

"Your majesty" she kindly curtsied.

"You've met my younger son Somnus" he gestured as Somnus kneeled, not saying a word.

"Younger son?"

"Yes, yes!" he said moving her past Somnus and in front of an auburn-haired man. "Aera this is my eldest son and your betrothed Ardyn."

'Dear Astrals' she thought 'I made a mistake'

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Well you've gotten your answer, is there anything else plaguing your mind?" Somnus asked bringing her back to reality. "If not then you better hurry up and return to Ardyn's side before he wakes up" he harshly reminds her.

She flinched at his words "is there no other way for us to be together?" she said somberly. Was there no hope for them?

"You know better than anyone that this three-year long affair is going to have to end soon with the wedding approaching." There was a pain that flashes through his eyes of the thought of Aera officially belonging to his brother.

"You should go now," he turned away from her "my brother will find it suspicious if you're not there."

Aera felt a sharp pain where her heart is as her eyes swelled up with tears. "I understand" she shudders, biting back her tears as she ran out of the room.

He exhaled running his fingers through his hair and resumed preparing for his bath. He stepped into the antique porcelain bathtub letting the hot water relax his muscles. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Whenever there is a special event at the palace, it always ends up being an all-day type of event for drinking. For Ardyn's birthday was no exception. The drinking started in the morning and still continued into the late evening. Many people sloshed their drinks around trying to refill their already filled glasses to the brim to feel as if the partying was endless and the drinks endless. Like always there were the guests that got so wasted they begun to make out with the closest person.

Somnus sat across his brother and Aera at a nearby table. As they were in their own world. The young prince kept company with a large busted woman he just met, who straddled his lap as she proclaims all the moves that would have him begging for more. He didn't pay attention to any of that as he stares at Aera, slowly undressing her in his mind.

Aera felt a chill run down her spine as she involuntarily shuddered. She slowly glanced towards Somnus to catch him staring at her. It was the same look he gives her whenever they have sex. She stifled an audible moan by clasping her hands to her mouth, not trusting how loud she'll be especially with the alcohol she had consumed throughout the evening.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" Ardyn asks, lovingly caressing her cheek.

"Nothing my love, just a little tired from all the drinking" she smiled, lying right through her teeth.

"Then let us retire to the bedroom," he told her picking her up bridal style.

"Ardyn!" she shrieked hiding her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see Somnus continuing to stare at her. She moved her arms around Ardyn's neck and hid her face on his shoulder to avoid looking at him. She didn't want to face him because she knew she would break down.

Somnus waited a while, making sure that Ardyn and Aera were given enough distance before leaving to his own room.

"Why don't we go somewhere private so you can demonstrate those moves for me?" he told the woman brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Oh! Prince Somnus! I thought you'd never ask!"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Two days have passed since the night of Ardyn's birthday party and many guests were still recovering from their excessive drinking. Somnus walked down the stairs into the main hall to find Ardyn talking to the captain of the guards. Curious on what they had to say, Somnus made his way over to where they were.

"I will let them know right away your highness!" the captain saluted and exited through the main doors.

"What was that about brother?"

"Oh good you're here. It looks like the nearby kingdom needs assistance with dealing some of their trade goods. Unfortunately, the kingdom is four days away by carriage so I won't be here for your birthday. Forgive me brother," he said putting his hand on Somnus's shoulder.

"What's the duty of the crown prince compared to a simple birthday? Your presence will be missed."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Somnus leaned against the balcony in his room, shirtless and enjoying the slight chilly air. The sweet smell of ulwaat berries mixed in with the cool spring breeze as the grand clock ticked signally thirty minutes to midnight, his birthday.

He heard his door unlocking; he didn't bother to turn around because there's only one person who would come around this late using a key. Arms wrapped around his chest, bringing him into a hug.

"Aera what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a monotone voice, still facing the outside.

"I wanted to be with you tonight"

"Do you know what that means for you Aera?" He turned to face her.

She was wearing a white sleeveless sheer flowy nightgown giving her an angelic look. 'Astrals' he thought 'she looks so beautiful.'

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. The sound of the water rippling in the tub echoed against the walls, steam from the water covered the floor like an ambient mist. He led her down the steps entering the bath; the bottom skirt of her dress sways in the water as they walk to the center of the bath. He began to kiss her neck causing her to moan.

"It's all your fault you know," she said, her lips quivering "you knew from the beginning that I was always meant to be Ardyn's, didn't you? Aaah…" she whimpered as Somnus began to suck on her neck. She arched her back providing him more access.

"Yes" as he moved to kissing her shoulders. He glided them to the edge of the bath pinning her against the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling against his hair. Her mind was getting hazy from the heat of the steam and his longing kisses.

"You're evil!" she unthreateningly squeaks out in wanton desire as Somnus pins her arms up, he adjusted her so only her lower half was still in the water.

"Yes I am," he lowly growls in confirmation as he repeatedly moves down to focus in-between her breasts. She squirmed at the feeling of his cold lips that contrast against her hot skin. He peppered her clavicle with tiny nips, moving dangerously close to the top of her upper breasts with love bites.

"Do the Astrals hate us?" she muttered. Was their love considered unholy in the divine sixes' eyes? What sort of damnation would they face if they continued?

"Just focus on me," he whispered in her ear then proceeding on giving her a kiss on the back of her neck. "Forget about everything else, even if for only this moment." He hotly whispered against her flushed skin.

She felt her body loosening at his words; right now, it was only the two of them in the world. "Somnus I want to –" she started only to be cut off with his fingers covering her lips.

"We should continue in the bedroom" he says moving his fingers away from her lips. He swiftly puts her in a bridal carry and got out of the tub, dripping all the way to his bed as he laid her in the center. She grabbed his cheeks staring into his eyes. They were filled with such longing for her as much as she longs for him. She pulled his head closer as she closes her eyes slowly inching closer to him.

As the clock struck midnight she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Somnus" she said softly.

She begins to remove her soaked nightgown and toss it to the side. She cups his face again to press his lips against hers, her legs tangling with his.

"What does the Sixes' punishment even matter, if it means being able to have sacred moments like these with you?" He asked caressing her cheeks.

Somnus followed her lead by removing his pajama bottoms and tossed them aside. If he was going to be punished then so be it, but for now he will continue loving and making love to his one and only Aera.

* * *

Done!

Please support by leaving a review.

You can find me on Tumblr under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler **and on twitter under **GooberButler**

All characters belong to Square Enix


End file.
